criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy McPhee
Kodi Smit-McPhee |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Andrew "Andy" McPhee is an Australian actor and producer best known for his roles in Sons of Anarchy, Neighbours, Pirate Islands, and Home and Away. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds McPhee portrayed Liam, a member and the (presumed) second-in-command of the Breakaway IRA Faction, in the Season Six episodes "Valhalla" and "Lauren". Filmography *Young Ones (2014) as Jay *Saving Mr. Banks (2013) as Mr. Belhatchett *Dead Island Riptide (2013) as Colonel Hardy (video game, voice) *Grey Sheep (2013) as Man with Doll *Dreamline (2012) as Louie Goldfinger *Hello Herman (2012) as Sean Gall *Bad Karma (2012) as Jarvis *Home and Away (2012) as Danny Braxton (20 episodes) *Jack Irish: Bad Debts (2012) as Joe Kwitny *Neighbours (1995-2012) as Lewis Walton/Various Other Characters (13 episodes) *Long Black Lashes (2011) as Harry Parker (short) *Housos (2011) as Uncle Doug *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2011) TV episodes - Liam *Black Pine Road (2010) as Charlie (short) *Naked Passions (2010) as Spiderman (short) *Open When Johnny Can Read (2010) as John Noble *Sons of Anarchy (2010) as Keith McGee (6 episodes, credited as Andrew McPhee) *Inale (2010) as Grandfather *Passion Play (2010) as Donnie (credited as Andrew McPhee) *Summer Coda (2010) as Bear *Matching Jack (2010) as Wild Bill Maguire *City Homicide (2009-2010) as Harvey Pullman (3 episodes) *I Rock (2010) as Ian Miller *Lowdown (2010) as Cracker *Wilfred (2010) as Kosiosko *Animal Kingdom (2010) as Richard Collis *The Bannen Way (2010) as Shnook (credited as Andy Mcphee) *Jetty (2009) as Jetty Supervisor (short) *The Christmas Pudding (2009) as Doug (short) *Tinytown (2009) as Thug (short) *Um, Where Am I? (2009) as Eddie (short) *Rush (2009) as Rennie *Broken Hill (2009) as Bear *All Saints (2009) as Les *The Adventures of Charlotte and Henry (2008) as Tough Guy *Underbelly (2008) as Gus Brown *Ten Empty (2008) as Minister *East West 101 (2007) as Sgt. Blight *H2O: Just Add Water (2007) as Terry Chadwick (2 episodes) *Pizza (2005-2007) as Darel Dinkum/Cell Guy/Snake (3 episodes) *December Boys (2007) as Foreman *Piranha (2007) as Frank (short) *The Line (2007) as Seargent Mike Calis *The Condemned (2007) as The German *Unknown Combo (2007) as Roland (short) *Missive (2007) as John the Funeral Director (short) *Let Me Not (2007) as Steve - Strip Club Boss *BoyTown (2006) as Seedy Pub Barman *Head Over Heels (2006) as Ron (short) *Nightmares & Dreamscapes: From the Stories of Stephen King (2006) as Pot Bellied Man (TV miniseries) *The Book of Revelation (2006) as Rex (uncredited) *Welcome Stranger (2006) as Rodney *McLeod's Daughters (2006) as Mike Starr (2 episodes) *Silencer (2006) as Tiny (short) *Opal Dream (2006) as Harris *Puppy (2005) as Police Officer *You and Your Stupid Mate (2005) as Urinal Bloke *Apprentice (2005) as Jimmy (short) *Scooter: Secret Agent (2005) as Mr. Lewis *Wolf Creek (2005) as Bazza *Tom White (2004) as Leon *Stingers (2004) as Robert Strong *Stiff (2004) as Trevor *Blue Heelers (1997-2004) as Vic Booker/Vic Brooks/Ross Murphett/Tim "Tiny" Duggan (6 episodes) *Bad Eggs (2003) as Tozer *Pirate Islands (2003) as Cutthroat Jack (26 episodes) *Roy Hollsdotter Live (2003) as Bouncer 2 *L'envie (2003) as Mr. Wilkins (short) *Marshall Law (2002) as Genghis Khan *The Secret Life of Us (2001) as Tough Guy *Scratch (2000) as Daisy *Chuck Finn (1999) as Fred *The Games (1998) as Ian *Driven Crazy (1998) as Tow Truck Driver *Maslin Beach (1997) as Zen Master *Good Guys Bad Guys (1997) as Grassy *Glad Rags (1995) as Lance Doyle (4 episodes) *Bad Boy Bubby (1993) as Yobbo #2 (credited as Andy Mcphee) *The New Adventures of Black Beauty (1992) as Offsider (TV miniseries) *Return Home (1990) as Spanner (credited as Max Miller) Producer *Naked Passions (2010) - Producer (short) Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs